


Утомленные долгой дорогой

by rwhe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Love, M/M, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: первым делом идут туда, где хорошо и спокойно.





	Утомленные долгой дорогой

**Author's Note:**

> ost: zach farache - the loser

— Я устал.  
  
— А.  
  
В голосе Шаня словно не было никогда злости, обид и печалей, так тихо и нежно он сейчас звучит. Конечно же, Шань, как глупое смешливое дитя, которое стесняется своей доброты, спешит эту нежность выкашлять. Хэ Тянь лбом чувствует напряжение в его плече и, сам не зная для этого причины, улыбается себе под нос.  
  
— Там… там дурак этот ко мне пришел, Цзянь, и парня своего притащил. Ты иди к ним, а я вообще за питьем вышел.  
  
— Нет, — Тянь виском трется о его плечо, легонько совсем, словно приговаривая: «ну что ты дергаешься, это ведь всего лишь глупый-глупый я», — с тобой пойду.  
  
Видно, что Шаню надо вздохнуть во всю грудь, но он лишь осторожно переводит дыхание.  
  
Тянь с трудом отрывает свою голову от его теплого плеча, в глаза смотрит и понимает наконец, как близко друг к другу они стоят. Шань, как только Тянь над ним выпрямляется и показывает лицо, глаза округляет и ладони свои, прелестные, мягкие, ласковые ладони, прижимает к его осунувшимся от недосыпа и голода щекам.  
  
И мир весь замирает: затихают на мгновенье детские голоса, нос не раздражает запах чего-то пряного, с улицы перестает доноситься гул машин, нет даже заливающейся гадким лаем псины этажом выше, а есть только тишина и есть только Шань.  
  
От Шаня пахнет потом, кипяченым молоком, медицинскими бинтами и до одури — домом.  
  
— Да ты больной весь, — показалось, Шань стукнуть его сначала хотел, привычно нахмурив лоб, но его черты оттаяли необыкновенным и неожиданно приятным для Тяня сочувствием, — аж позеленел. Тебе настолько плохо?  
  
Тянь сонно мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Шань руки от его лица не отнимает и не может отвести глаз от красных ниточек лопнувших сосудов.  
  
— Да ты что, совсем уже отшибленный? Иди посиди у меня, я быстро, а там Цзянь…  
  
— С тобой, — говорит, — пойду.  
  
И таким взглядом упирается, что Шаню сразу понятно: не переубедить.  
  
Щеки Тяня теряют тепло Шаниных рук, и паузу нарушает вздох, вырвавшийся из его груди. Шань смотрит на Тяня так, что хочется отбросить все свое упрямство, сказать, мол, ладно, я пойду в твою комнату лежать и ждать тебя, как верный пес. Тянь хочет уже пойти завалиться у подножия Шаниной кровати, но не успевает — Шань опускает голову, дергает его за край футболки и выходит из подъезда.  
  
Мир, на удивление, не застыл в восхищении, не захлебнулся своей наивной влюбленностью, не поразился мягкости рук, не полюбил эту мягкость больше всего на свете. Этот противный, нелепый и шумный мир не понимал счастья, ступающего по его земле, не понимал, как красивы Шанины уши, красные от солнца, как хороши его волосы — их длина, их цвет, их запах, их абсолютно все, и как хорош собою Шань, костлявый, безобразный, недовольный, но — видно даже со спины — радостный отчего-то. И Тянь шел за ним не помня дороги, изнеможенный долгим путем и счастливый, что смог хоть немного перевести дыхание на полюбившихся им плечах.  
  
В придорожном продуктовом пиликает касса в своем ленивом ритме и Тянь хвостиком таскается за Шанем. пару раз случайно на пятки наступает (Шань даже не дергается, не оборачивается злобно или хотя бы раздраженно), неугомонно-дурашливо просит за это прощения и успокаивается только тогда, когда ладонь Шаня коротко прижимается к его плечу. Дышать Тяню не хватает сил, и он выдыхает до упора, размышляя, сколько ему хватит до обморока. Ловит обеспокоенный Шанин взгляд — неприкрытый, честный, искренний — и заставляет себя собраться.  
  
Пухлощекая кассирша с боязнью на него поглядывает, когда от упадка сил его немного шатает, и Тяню, забавы ради, хочется плюхнуться прямо тут, на кафель, но это ведь сколько крови надо будет вытирать, да и Шань, наверное, расстроится, белые кеды свои запачкает…  
  
— Идем домой, — говорит Шань, когда Тянь туповато застывает у кассы, и тянет за предплечье к выходу, — давай.  
  
«Домой». Тянь сжирает это слово быстро и жадно, как самую вкусную сладость, еще не умея растягивать удовольствие.  
  
По дороге _домой_ дворы залиты солнечным светом и блики пробиваются сквозь листья, кучеряво въедаясь в асфальт. Гул шоссе приглушенно доносится через бетонные стены пятиэтажек, и Тяню, хоть утомленный слух режет шум трассы и крики радости с детской площадки, прелестно все это. Он идет, сбиваясь в шаге, и борется с желанием лечь под деревом, чтобы солнце в глаза не било, и больше никуда не вставать. Шань идет чуть впереди, в одной руке у него бутыль молока и плитка шоколада, а вторая расслабленно качается у бедра в такт шагам и красиво подсвечивается.  
  
Тянь подается вперед и касается несмело Шаниной ладони.  
  
Шань оборачивается.  
  
— Ты потерпи. Как придем, сразу спать ложись, а если Цзянь шуметь будет, я его прогоню. Сейчас свернем на тропинку, и по прямой, совсем немного.  
  
Сначала сердце у Тяня скачет по-дурному, галопом пробивая грудную клетку, и руки лихорадочно дрожат; затем Тяню трудно дышать и в голове у него гудит — а после становится очень хорошо.  
  
Шань руку свою не отдергивает, смотрит с нежностью в глазах и что-то говорит тоном, от которого светится душа.


End file.
